


Resolution Kept

by orphan_account



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Revenge, Undercover, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vecchio seizes an opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolution Kept

**Author's Note:**

> The subtitle to this could be "Ray Vecchio's Moral Event Horizon." It could also be "Yes, I Know This Has Been Done Before." For what it's worth, I didn't know that when I wrote it. On the other hand, I know it now and I've posted it anyway.

“Bring her to me,” I told them. I didn’t order her like a pizza; that would be crossing a line. But she was in town, she was brought to my attention as a threat, and I did what Armando would have done.

“Make sure you gag her,” I added. “She could talk a nun into hooking.”

So they brought her to me, gagged with a napkin from Picasso at the Bellagio. She knew I wasn’t Armando; I could tell by how relieved she looked when I walked into the suite. She knew an undercover cop wouldn’t kill her.

“Five minutes,” I told Gerry. The room cleared as if by magic. Armando’s magic.

“Victoria Metcalf,” I said, walking up to her. Gerry had perched her on the edge of an armchair. Her eyes were just a few inches above my belt buckle, so of course she raised them to look at me. I could see her calculating every angle like my old man at a pool table.

“Just for laughs,” I said, and pulled the gag from her mouth. 

She didn’t say anything, just licked at her lips. She was going for something complicated with that gesture. Not exactly sexy, but also not simply clearing her mouth of the taste of the napkin someone had stuffed into it.

“Go ahead, bitch,” I said. “Try me.”

She kept looking at me with those incredible eyes she had. “He would have found a way,” she said, and her voice was like I remembered, like I’d warned Gerry about. “I would have tried to make him walk away, but he would have found a way.”

And the words…she knew better than to try to convince me that she was any better than I knew she was. So she used him instead.

“And you would have let him?” I sneered.

“Do you think I could have stopped him?” 

“I think I had to shoot him in the back from getting mixed up with you permanently. Correction: I know I had to do that. I picked up that mess myself.”

Still looking up at me, she lowered her eyelashes. Peering up through that veil, she said, “Did you really pick up _all _of that mess, Ray? Every last drop of that…mess?”__

I slapped her. Not as hard as I wanted to.

Her head rocked to one side, but she steadied it fast enough. “I’m guessing that’s a ‘no’,” she said. “And a pretty bitter one, at that.”

I grabbed her hair. It was just as soft and silky as shampoo ad’s promise. I lowered myself to her, claiming her mouth in a kiss.

And she did exactly what I thought she would do, even though I still don’t know how I knew what she was doing: she kissed me like him. Not like she had kissed him. Like he had kissed her. Sweetly, reverently, pouring the part of Benny she’d stolen into that kiss.  
It was as close as I’d ever get to kissing him, and it was coming from the woman who’d tried her damndest to destroy both of us. I could’ve let it go on all night. Maybe even forever.

Instead I pulled her viciously, yanking myself away from her. I scooped the napkin up off the floor and gagged her again. I called for Gerry, who materialized. More Armando magic.

“You did good,” I told him. “And she no longer needs to be a part of our world, but I don’t even want to deal with the bitch. So you take care of it. Bring me a picture of her in a shallow grave.”

She made urgent noises behind the gag, so I walked up to her and leaned in close.

“You hurt him, and I kill you,” I repeated what I’d told her years before, and walked away.

Couple of hours later, Gerry brought me a picture of her in a shallow grave.

She hurt him, and I killed her.


End file.
